


What Lovers Own

by mulderbaby



Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulderbaby/pseuds/mulderbaby
Summary: Fictober Day 12 Prompt: “Give me a minute, or an hour”
Relationships: Dana Scully & William | Jackson Van De Kamp, Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder & William | Jackson Van De Kamp, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980989
Kudos: 22





	What Lovers Own

“Mulder, have you seen-”

Scully stopped in her tracks as she entered their living room, her eyes landing on the aztec-print blanket she had been searching for. The blanket that had provided them with such great warmth in the midst of their most intimate moments over the years. The only thing, other than his fish, that Mulder had chosen to bring with him from apartment 42 when he made the decision to move in with her, beginning what was already the most beautiful chapter of their story.

Scully held that blanket, the memories it resembled, so close to her heart, but there was nothing in the world she would ever love more than what lay beneath it.

Apparently her shower had taken longer than she realized, for Mulder and William had both been swept into slumber. Mulder was almost too big for the couch when he laid down fully on it as he was doing now, his chest rising and falling steadily. His chest, upon which their son lay sound asleep, his tiny hand clutching the fabric of his father’s heather grey t-shirt. Scully smiled contently to herself, reminiscing about the many times her petite hands had made that same gesture, searching for proximity, comfort, everything which Mulder offered so generously to her, and now to this beautiful boy they had created.

She shuffled over to the couch, sitting on the armrest, gazing for a long moment at Mulder and their son. Her boys. The loves of her life. She felt hot tears pricking at her eyes as she ran her fingers gently through Mulder’s fluffy hair, her perfectly manicured nails brushing softly against his scalp. But these were not the kind of tears which she had gotten so used to over the course of the last year, mourning Mulder’s disappearance, his supposed death, and fighting the constant battle against the world around them which had been threatening ruthlessly to tear them apart. No, these were tears of sheer appreciation, of unwavering love and relentless joy in the life they now shared together. Shielded from the evils of the world and the people in it who sought to do them harm, even if just for the time being.

Her train of thought was derailed as Mulder shifted underneath her touch, a sleepy murmur escaping his lips as his eyelids fluttered open and his gentle green eyes met her watery sapphire ones. His first instinct was to worry, to panic, but then he reminded himself where they were, who they were. They were a family. And they were together. Here, together, in their home.

“Scully?” He mumbled softly as she pushed his hair back, her thumb brushing over the soft, warm skin of his forehead.

“Come to bed, Mulder.” She purred, scooting down onto the couch and pulling his head onto her lap, her fingers continuing their ministrations making him shut his eyes happily, beyond content with their current position.

He hummed softly, taking her free hand and bringing it up to his lips, pressing a tender kiss against her palm and looking up at her with so much love in his eyes she thought she might combust.

He looked down at William, who slept so peacefully, curled against his warm chest, wondering how he got so lucky, wondering what he did in this unbelievable life of his to be deserving of the most incredible woman he’d ever had the privilege of knowing, and to have brought this precious son of theirs into the world in such a perfect union. He glanced back up at Scully, who smiled at him so knowingly, as if she knew exactly what he was thinking about.

“Just uh.. Just give me a minute.” He murmured, squeezing her hand appreciatively and she leaned down to press a soft, lingering kiss to his forehead as her fingers combed through his hair. “Or an hour.”

She’d give him all the time in the world if it only meant they would stay like this forever.

•••


End file.
